Moon Dreams
by but the joke was on you
Summary: You're running, but you don't know from what. Suddenly you fall and as you try to scramble to your feet you finally see what you're running from.
1. author's note and disclaimer

Hi everyone it's been a long while and while you're probably hoping this is an update. It's not, but I am working on another story and I hope you like this one as much as you like the other. This one is finished and has way more chapters, unfortunately it's still in its rough stages though I hope you still enjoy it. please give me your feedback I would very much appreciate it. also all mistakes are mine.

NOW on to the disclaimer!

I do not make any money nor do I own any of the characters. I'm only going to do this once so there won't be one for every chapter... because I hate when that happens. love you all

but the joke was on you


	2. chapter one

You're running, but you don't know from what. Suddenly you fall and as you try to scramble up to your feet you finally see what you're running from. Two-foot-tall monsters with snake-like arms,small hands withe long claws,sharp silver teeth and eyes that glow as they stare you down. Terror fills you, as closer and closer, they come. You scream as they pounce biting and clawing, ripping and tearing at you. Until finally your vision begins to fade.

You sit up right, eyes wide and mouth gasping for air. Shaking head to toe ,covered in sweat, heart pounding like mad. The phantom pain and terror of being ripped apart causing you to hug yourself and sob.

_Why?!_ _Why do I keep having that awful nightmare! Over and over again, night after night!Why?_ Running a shaky hand through your long raven black hair you reach over to turn the light on only for your hand to pass through nothing. Startled you look around only to realize you're not in your room. You don't know where you are or how you got there.

_What's going on? Where am i_? you think as you frantically scan the the room for some clue,but nothing looks familiar. The room is large but looks old and unused, like no one's been there for years. Across from you is an old broken-down vanity, a large cracked mirror sits above it. As you focus on it, you try to remember anything, but all you get are figments of a man.

He has long ice white and is fair-skinned. He's tall with a muscular build and his eyes are the color of spun gold. He is holding you close and softly smiling. As you stare into each others eyes you feel safe and loved in a way you've never felt before. and you know who he is.

_Okay. Y_ou think_ I need to get out of here and find him._

You stride to the door and open it. looking out you see your facing a long hallway lined with even more doors, warped and cracked with age, the floor looks slanted and the whole thing makes you dizzy. A chill goes up your spine as you step forward.

Suddenly another door opens in the

hall."Ka-gomay?" a husky voice asks coming close to you.

" Sess-Sesshomaru" you stammer out, tears filling your sapphire blue eyes

"I just woke up and have I no idea how I got here?" he says

"You either?" you ask frightened.

"All I remember is this nightmare." he continues.

"Nightmare?!"

Sesshomaru squints at you. "Yes? With these little people about, two-feet-tall."

"And they have long arms and claws?"you ask in a shaky voice and Sesshomaru nods.You go to say more, but he holds his hand up gently saying. "Quiet! listen!"

and then you hear it too, loud banging coming from the floor below. You shiver stepping closer to Sesshomaru.

"What's that?" You whisper worriedly.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." He growls out, eyes narrowing as you both listen. The banging comes again.

"Maybe..." You start slowly. "Who's ever down there, knows where we are?"

"Maybe... "Sesshomaru allows. "Or maybe they put us here. Something very strange is going on here and I for one do not like it. We need more information."

"Well... We have two options. We hide." You say, pointing out the door at the end of the hallway. "Or we can find out what that banging is." Nodding towards the stairs.

TBC

A\N: now before you start screaming at me. I know that I spelled Kagome wrong. I did it that way on purpose because if your listening to it. it pronounces it as ka gome and thats not how you say it.


End file.
